1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a data center module, and more particularly to a data center module capable of preventing an electronic device from pollution by air.
2. Related Art
In a conventional cooling method for a data center, an air conditioning system of a common house or an office building is generally used, or a design of cold and heat channels is introduced. For example, in the air conditioning system, a coolant is compressed by a compressor into a high-temperature and high-pressure coolant gas, which is fed into a condenser. Then, a cooling fluid is fed into the condenser by a cooling water tower in combination with a pump for heat exchange, such that the high-temperature and high-pressure coolant gas is condensed into a high-pressure coolant liquid, which is charged into a liquid receiving vessel. Next, the high-pressure coolant liquid is fed to an expansion valve via a pipeline for expansion, and then fed into an evaporator to form a low-pressure coolant gas for heat absorption, thereby lowering the indoor temperature. However, the data center is generally an operation site of high-intensity heat load, and the power of a single server rack may be between 20 kw and 40 kw, or even more higher. That is, several or tens of high heat-generation racks is filled in the whole data center, such that the air conditioning power consumption required by a data center is maintained high. As a result, the heat sinking manner using an air conditioning system consumes too much energy. The power usage effectiveness (PUE) of a common data center is generally between 2 and 2.5 at present. That is, the data center generally needs to cost additionally 1 to 1.5 times of the power for the cooling system, and this is undoubtedly a waste of cost. In addition, with rising environmental protection awareness in recent years, the conception of energy saving and carbon reduction is always the goal sought in each industry to avoid ongoing exacerbation of global warming tendency.
Therefore, in order to lower the energy consumption in the conventional cooling method of the data center, a cooling manner of introducing an external gas is conventionally developed. The principle is to arrange a data center at a region of high latitude, such that the cold air of the external environment enters the data center for heat exchange. However, impurities such as sulfide or nitride exist in the external air, so that the simple introduction of the external air causes pollution to the electronic elements in the data center by the external air. As a result, this cooling manner easily causes the failure of the electronic elements in the data center due to pollution.